


Promises Made

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2008 [11]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halloween treat for <a href="http://taz34.livejournal.com/"><b>taz34</b></a>; inspired by <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/day_on_earth/18279.html?thread=1144167#t1144167"><b>this beautiful shot</b></a> of the jetty at <a href="http://www.newenglandsite.com/ct-hammonassetstatepark.shtml"><b>Hammonasset State Park</b></a> in Connecticut.  Here's another picture from a <a href="http://www.newenglandsite.com/ctphotos/h-hammonassetjetty.jpg"><b>different angle</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Promises Made

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween treat for [**taz34**](http://taz34.livejournal.com/); inspired by [**this beautiful shot**](http://community.livejournal.com/day_on_earth/18279.html?thread=1144167#t1144167) of the jetty at [**Hammonasset State Park**](http://www.newenglandsite.com/ct-hammonassetstatepark.shtml) in Connecticut. Here's another picture from a [**different angle**](http://www.newenglandsite.com/ctphotos/h-hammonassetjetty.jpg)

Orlando took one last photograph then carefully put his camera in his backpack. The sun was almost too bright, too hot for an early morning. He shielded his eyes and looked out at the glare in the distant water, was reminded of diamonds and shiny Christmas ribbons. From there it was an easy trip to birthday presents, celebrations, anniversaries.

Yesterday it hadn't seemed foolish to come here this morning, to see if a common memory held strength, had the power to tear down barriers and create new paths. But today with the sun beating down on him and the beach filled with people, he felt absurd.

It had been unseasonably cold that day, and the wind whipped off the water in heavy salt-filled gusts. The beach was deserted and Orlando had come to get some shots of the waves against the jetty. Instead he found a man, Viggo, alone and at the brink of a decision he could never reverse.

It was an easy name to remember, unusual. And it was a day he would not easily forget. But his memory of the man himself, Viggo, would always endure. Some days Orlando could still feel his pain, could still remember the haunted way he looked through him when he finally turned around. Somehow he convinced him to walk with him, back to the boardwalk, away from the water. They spent hours together in the cold, barely shielded by the side of the snack bar. And by the end of the day he'd wanted to kiss him, hold him, protect him from himself. Instead he made him promise to meet him here in a year's time, to let him see that he had managed to survive.

This morning was completely unlike that frigid day a year ago. And as the minutes passed Orlando felt more ridiculous. It was true he wanted to know that Viggo was alive, that he was doing ok. But inside he harbored the hope for something more, for finding someone who might fill the gap he had begun to mourn ever being filled. A longing to kiss, to hold, to protect, that would not be rejected; that would be returned.

The approaching footsteps could barely be heard above the surf, maybe were only audible to Orlando's ears.

"You were standing at the end of the jetty when we met," he said, not taking his eyes off the horizon.

"You thought I was planning to do away with myself."

"Weren't you?"

"I guess I was," Viggo laughed, climbing up to sit beside Orlando on the heated stones. "You must have rambled on for ten minutes without stopping."

"I hoped it would be harder to jump in if someone was talking to you."

"And then you sat out there asking me questions and telling me stories until I felt so bad watching you freeze to death I agreed to walk back with you." Viggo smiled at the memory, remembered he thought the boy would rather turn to ice then leave him to his own devices.

"I don't even remember half of what I said."

"I do."

Orlando looked at Viggo for the first time. His eyes were still a startling shade of blue, changing tone by some whim or fancy Orlando couldn't imagine. But today they were hopeful, the flat desperation replaced with an inner resolve; more faith than confidence but it made Orlando smile.

"Hello again."

"Hello again."


End file.
